Star Trek: Discovery
[[Datei:Star Trek Discovery - Logo II.jpg|thumb|Das Logo der neuen Star-Trek-Serie]] Star Trek: Discovery ist die siebte Star-Trek-Serie. Sie wird im erscheinen. Die Serie steht nicht im Zusammenhang mit . Ausführende Produzenten sind Alex Kurtzman, Heather Kadin, Rod Roddenberry und Trevor Roth. Bryan Fuller fungierte zunächst als Ausführender Produzent und Showrunner, bevor er den Showrunner-Posten Ende Oktober 2016 an die bisherigen Co-Showrunner Gretchen J. Berg und Aaron Harberts vollständig abgab. Anfang Dezember 2016 wurde bekannt, dass er auch den Posten als Ausführender Produzent abgegeben hat. Des Weiteren wird Nicholas Meyer als Mitglied des Autorenteams und beratender Produzent tätig sein. Weitere Mitglieder des Autorenteams sind Kirsten Beyer, Joe Menosky, Aron Coleite und Akiva Goldsman. Produziert wird die Serie von CBS Television Studios und Kurtzmans Produktionsfirma Secret Hideout. Laut CBS wird das brandneue Star Trek … neue Charaktere einführen, die nach fantasievollen Welten und neuen Zivilisationen suchen werden und zeitgenössische Themen ergründen, die die Serie seit ihren Anfängen im Jahr 1966 ausgezeichnet haben. Artikel: New Star Trek Television Series Coming In 2017 To CBS All Access auf CBS.com, Artikel: Star Trek: CBS bestätigt exklusive neue TV-Serie auf IGN.com Produktionshistorie ; : Auf StarTrek.com wird eine Pressemitteilung über die Produktion einer neuen Star-Trek-Serie veröffentlicht. Artikel: New Star Trek Series Premieres January 2017 auf StarTrek.com ; : Bryan Fuller wird als Showrunner bekannt gegeben. Artikel: Star Trek’: Bryan Fuller Named Showrunner of New Series auf Variety.com ; : Nicholas Meyer wird als Mitglied des Autorenteams benannt. Artikel: Nicholas Meyer named to ‘Star Trek All Access’ writing staff auf TrekMovie.com ; : Rod Roddenberry und Trevor Roth stoßen zum Produzententeam dazu. Artikel: Rod Roddenberry, Trevor Roth Announced As Executive Producers on Star Trek All Access auf TrekMovie.com ; : Es wird angekündigt, dass die neue Serie in den Pinewood Toronto Studios in Toronto gedreht wird. Artikel: STAR TREK 2017 to Film at Pinewood Toronto Studios auf trekcore.com [[Datei:Star Trek All Acess.jpg|thumb|Das vorläufige Logo der neuen Star-Trek-Serie]] ; : CBS veröffentlicht einen ersten Teaser, der das Logo der kommenden Serie zeigt. Video: Star Trek Television Logo and First Look Teaser Revealed auf youtube.com Zugleich wird die offizielle Webseite der Serie freigeschaltet. Artikel: First STAR TREK 2017 Logo, Teaser Video Revealed! auf trekcore.com ; : Kirsten Beyer wird als Mitglied des Autorenteams benannt. Artikel: CBS’s Star Trek All Access Adds Voyager Novelist Kirsten Beyer to Writing Staff auf TrekMovie.com ; : Joe Menosky und Aron Coleite werden als Mitglieder des Autorenteams benannt. Artikel: Trek Vet Joe Menosky and ‘Heroes’ Writer Aron Coleite Join Star Trek All Access Writing Staff auf TrekMovie.com ; : Mark Worthington wird als Produktionsdesigner bestätigt. Artikel: Mark Worthington Confirmed as Star Trek All Access Production Designer auf TrekMovie.com Außerdem wird berichtet, dass der Codename der neuen Serie „Green Harvest“ lauten könnte, was später von der „Canadian Industry Union“ bestätigt wird und dabei die Drehzeit auf den Zeitraum zwischen dem 26. September 2016 und dem 15. März 2017 datiert. Artikel: Star Trek 2017 Series Codenamed Green Harvest? auf Redshirtsalwaysdie.com Artikel: Current Productions auf Iatse873.com ; : Showrunner Fuller enthüllt einige Produktionsdetails: Die erste Staffel wird 13 Episoden umfassen. Die Bühnen wurden gebucht. Die Bauten beginnen in den nächsten Wochen. Der Casting-Prozess hat begonnen. Die Produktion der ersten Staffel ist für den Zeitraum September 2016 bis März 2017 geplant. Vicenzo Natali wurde als Produktions-Regisseur angeworben; der Regisseur der Pilot-Episode steht jedoch noch nicht fest. Die Spezialeffekte werden intern durch ein eigenes Team von Effekt-Produzenten erstellt. Artikel: Star Trek 2017 Showrunner Bryan Fuller Reveals New Details On Upcoming Series auf TrekMovie.com Darüber hinaus dementiert Fuller Gerüchte über die Ausrichtung der Serie: So sei die Serie weder als Procedural (Episodenserie) konzipiert noch plane man eine Anthologieserie. Stattdessen wird die neue Star-Trek-Serie in Form eines Serials (Fortsetzungsserie) mit übergreifendem Handlungsbogen produziert. Artikel: Fuller Clarifies Star Trek 2017 Not Anthology Series, Reveals More Details auf TrekMovie.com ; : Bryan Fuller berichtet, dass die neue Serie durch die Ausstrahlung auf CBS All Access nicht an die üblichen Standards einer Fernsehproduktion gebunden sein wird. Laut ihm ermöglicht dies das explizitere Zeigen von Gewalttätigkeiten und Obszönitäten. Das bedeutet auch, dass die einzelnen Episoden länger sein können, als bei einer typischen TV-Serie. Artikel: Bryan Fuller Reveals New 'Star Trek' Details, Says Series Will 'Eventually' Revisit Characters auf Moviefone.comArtikel: Exclusive: New ‘Star Trek’ Showrunner Bryan Fuller on Progressiveness, Number of Episodes, Filming Details, and Much More auf Collider.com ; : Netflix hat sich von CBS die exklusiven Ausstrahlungsrechte für Gebiete außerhalb der USA und Kanada gesichert. Somit wird die neue Serie auch in Deutschland im Januar 2017 zuerst exklusiv auf Netflix zu sehen sein. Artikel: Netflix to Beam New CBS “Star Trek” Television Series in 188 Countries Around the World auf netflix.com ; : Bryan Fuller twittert das Bild einer Requisite. Zu sehen ist möglicherweise der Stuhl des Captains eines Raumschiffs. Artikel: BUCKLE UP #UnderConstruction auf Twitter.com [[Datei:Star Trek Discovery - Logo.jpg|thumb|Das überarbeitete Logo der neuen Star-Trek-Serie]] ; : Auf der San Diego Comic-Con stellt Bryan Fuller das überarbeitete Serienlogo vor. Ebenfalls wird eine Animation des neuen Föderationsraumschiffes gezeigt: Der USS Discovery (NCC-1031). Artikel: STAR TREK: DISCOVERY Launches January 2017 auf TrekCore.com Artikel: Introducing the U.S.S. Discovery auf StarTrek.com Bryan Fuller erklärt außerdem, dass die neue Serie in der originalen Zeitlinie spielen wird und die Kelvin-Zeitlinie ignoriert. Weiterhin gibt John Van Citters die offizielle Abkürzung für die neue Serie bekannt: DSC. Eintrag: TOS, TAS, TNG, DS9, VGR, ENT, DSC auf Twitter.com [[Datei:USS Discovery Comic Con Footage Test 1.jpeg|thumb|Vordere Hülle der Discovery aus dem Test-Footage-Teaser]] thumb|''Discovery'' von unten aus dem Test-Footage-Teaser ; : Heather Kadin erläutert, dass das gezeigte Material aus dem Comic-Con-Teaser nicht final ist. Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery Producers on Ship’s Design, Show’s Themes auf Trekmovie.com ; : Als Regisseur des Pilotfilms wird David Semel bestätigt. Artikel: David Semel First Star Trek Discovery Director auf Treknews.net ; : Bryan Fuller bestätigt, dass die Registriernummer der Discovery einen wesentlichen Hinweis auf den Zeitraum gibt, in dem die Serie spielt. Außerdem gibt er an, dass man in der ersten Staffel der Serie eine Verbindung zu Sektion 31 hineinlesen kann. Artikel: CBS' STAR TREK DISCOVERY Set Post-Janeway?? Is It Connected to Section 31?? auf aintitcool.com ; : Bryan Fuller twittert das Bild einer Requisite. Zu sehen sind möglicherweise die Fühler eines Andorianers. Artikel: MAKEUP TEST auf Twitter.com ; : Auf dem Star-Trek-Panel bei der Television Critics Association Summer Press Tour gibt Bryan Fuller weitere Details bekannt. Der Handlungszeitraum von Star Trek: Discovery wird etwa zehn Jahre vor Beginn der Fünf-Jahres-Mission von Captain Kirk sein. Die Wahl dieses Punktes in der Star-Trek-Historie erklärt Fuller mit der Möglichkeit, mit dem ikonografischen Design der Raumschiffe und Uniformen in dieser Ära spielen zu können. In der Sternenflotten-Geschichte gibt es ein Ereignis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, das zwar erwähnt, aber nie ganz erforscht worden ist, so Fuller. Dabei schließt er die Schlacht von Axanar, den Irdisch-Romulanischen Krieg und die Kobayashi Maru als Hauptfokus der neuen Serie aus. Die zentrale Hauptfigur wird ein weiblicher Mensch im Rang eines Lieutenant Commander sein und nicht wie sonst üblich der Captain des Raumschiffes. Sie wird eine andere Dynamik und Beziehung zur Besatzung haben und muss, um das Außerirdische wirklich zu verstehen, lernen, sich selbst zu verstehen. Dabei begibt sie sich auf eine Reise, die sie lehrt, wie man mit anderen in der Galaxie auskommt. Eine Schauspielerin für diese Rolle wurde noch nicht gecastet. Die Crew des Raumschiffs Discovery soll mehr und fremdartigere Außerirdische in ihren Reihen haben, als bisher bei Star Trek üblich. Fuller kündigte an, dass Roboter auftreten werden und eine der männlichen Hauptfiguren homosexuell sein wird. Das gesamte Ensemble soll ungefähr sieben Personen umfassen. Spocks Mutter Amanda Grayson könnte auftauchen. Eine außerirdische Figur wird den Namen Saru tragen. Die Eröffnungsszene des Pilotfilms wird weder auf der Erde noch auf einem anderen Planeten spielen. Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery To Be Set 10 Years Before TOS auf Trekmovie.comArtikel: Bryan Fuller Reveals ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ Details auf scifipulse.net ; : Bryan Fuller bestätigt, dass das Design der Discovery immer noch in der Entwicklung ist und es sich an die Entwürfe von Ralph McQuarrie für Star Trek: Planet Of The Titans anlehnt. Artikel: Star Trek Discovery Ship Design still evolving auf IGN.com ; : Per Twitter zeigt sich Bryan Fuller enthusiastisch gegenüber der Idee eines Fans, der vorschlägt, die Star Trek: The Animated Series-Figur M'Ress in Star Trek: Discovery auftreten zu lassen. Artikel: 'Star Trek: Discovery' Cast Rumors: Producer Bryan Fuller Wants A Cameo By Animated Series Crew Member auf Idigitaltimes.com ; : In einem Interview mit dem Radiosender KERN-FM gab Showrunner Fuller weitere Details bekannt. So wird die weibliche Hauptfigur innerhalb der Serie Nummer Eins genannt werden. Dies ist als Referenz zur Rolle von Majel Barrett aus der Der Käfig zu verstehen. Der wirkliche Name des Lieutenant Commander wird erst am Ende der ersten Staffel bekannt werden. Das Drehbuch für die erste Stunde des Pilotfilms wurde von Fuller und Alex Kurtzman geschrieben, die zweite Hälfte von Nicholas Meyer. Als Co-Showrunner wurden zusätzlich Gretchen Berg und Aaron Harberts verpflichtet. Zum Autorenteam stößt Jesse Alexander hinzu. Artikel: EXCLUSIVE!! More STAR TREK DISCOVERY Scoop!! auf Aintitcool.com ; : Kirsten Beyer erklärt bei einer Convention, dass Star Trek: Discovery eine Reihe von begleitenden Romanen und Comics erhalten wird, die sie persönlich beaufsichtigen wird, um zu überwachen, dass die Kontinuität der Serie eingehalten wird. Der erste Roman wird vom Star Trek-Autor David Mack geschrieben. Bei der Entwicklung der Comics für den Verlag IDW Publishing wird Beyer von Mike Johnson unterstützt. Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery Story To Be Told In Television, Books, And Comics auf Trekmovie.com ; : Rod Roddenberry vermeldet über Twitter, dass die Stimme seiner Mutter Majel Barrett vor ihrem Tod phonetisch aufgenommen wurde und es so ermöglicht werden könnte, diese digital wiederherzustellen. Ihre Stimme könnte somit wieder für den Bordcomputer der Sternenflotte zum Einsatz kommen, den sie zuvor bereits in allen Star Trek-Serien eingesprochen hatte. Roddenberry erklärt ebenfalls, dass dies ganz im Sinne seiner Mutter gewesen wäre, da sie laut ihm große Freude daran hatte, diese Rolle für den elften Kinofilm wieder aufnehmen zu können. Artikel: 'Star Trek: Discovery' Might Resurrect Original Computer Voice auf Inverse.com ; : In einem Tweet nennt Fuller die Episode aus als "Prüfstein" für die Handlung in Discovery. Artikel: A FAVORITE TOS EPISODE "BALANCE OF TERROR" IS A TOUCHSTONE auf Twitter.com ; : CBS kündigt an, dass der Starttermin der neuen Serie von Januar auf Mai 2017 verschoben wird. In einem Statement erklären Fuller und Kurtzman, dass durch eine Verzögerung von vier Monaten sichergestellt werden kann, dass die Qualität von Star Trek: Discovery nicht durch einen engen Zeitplan beeinträchtigt wird und um so den Erwartungen der Fans gerecht zu werden. Artikel: New Discovery Launch Date -- May 2017 auf StarTrek.com ; : Der Twitter-Account von TrekMovie.com meldet, dass die Dreharbeiten im November beginnen sollen.Meldung: This just in: we’ve confirmed with CBS that #StarTrekDiscovery will now start shooting in November. auf Twitter.com ; : CBS gibt bekannt, dass Bryan Fuller nicht länger Showrunner von Star Trek: Discovery ist. Der Grund für diese Veränderung soll jedoch trotz geringerer Spannungen im Voraus kein Streit sein, sondern lediglich mit Fullers Verpflichtungen gegenüber anderen Projekten zusammenhängen, weshalb er nicht dazu in der Lage sei, die Produktion der neuen Star-Trek-Serie ständig zu überwachen und zu betreuen. Fuller bleibe Star Trek: Discovery allerdings als Autor und ausführender Produzent erhalten. CBS gibt sich weiterhin positiv über den Verlauf der Produktion und versichert, dass die Serie auch mit dem umbesetzten Produktionsstab erfolgreich sein werde. Der Sender sei sehr froh über die starke Grundlage und Ausrichtung, die Fuller der Serie verliehen habe. Als leitender Produzent werde er weiterhin den Handlungsbogen der ersten Staffel vorgeben. An seine Stelle als Showrunner würden nun Gretchen Berg und Aaron Harberts treten. Außerdem werde Akiva Goldsman als Autor ins Produktionsteam aufgenommen. Das Budget der Serie wird auf sechs bis sieben Millionen US-Dollar pro Episode beziffert. Artikel: Bryan Fuller Stepping Back From Showrunner Role on ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ (EXCLUSIVE) auf Variety.comArtikel: Star Trek: Discovery - Bryan Fuller scheidet als Showrunner aus auf Moviepilot.de ; : Nicholas Meyer gibt bekannt, dass die Schauspielerin Michelle Yeoh eine Rolle in Star Trek: Discovery übernehmen wird.Meldung: Exclusive: Michelle Yeoh Boards Star Trek: Discovery auf Comingsoon.netArtikel: "Star Trek Discovery": Michelle Yeoh ("Tiger & Dragon") ist dabei auf Filmstarts.de ; : Die ersten Besetzungen werden bekannt gegeben: Doug Jones wird den Sternenflotten-Wissenschaftsoffzier Lieutenant Saru darstellen, der einer im Star-Trek-Universum bisher nicht bekannten Spezies angehört. Anthony Rapp wird den homosexuellen Lieutenant Stamets spielen. Als Astromykologe ist dieser auf die Wissenschaft spezialisiert, die sich mit Pilzen beschäftigt. Er ist auf der USS Discovery stationiert. Michelle Yeoh wird den Sternenflottencaptain Georgiou, Kommandantin des Raumschiffes Shenzhou, darstellen. Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery Beams Up Three Cast Members auf Startrek.com ; : Bryan Fuller gibt in einem Interview mit Newsweek bekannt, dass er auch seine Rolle als Ausführender Produzent abgegeben hat und in keiner Weise mehr an der Produktion und Postproduktion beteiligt ist. Er hoffe, das von ihm geschaffene Material sei der Serie hilfreich. Für eine mögliche zweite Staffel sei er für eine Rückkehr offen.Artikel: EXCLUSIVE: PRODUCER BRYAN FULLER ON HIS 'BITTERSWEET' DEPARTURE FROM THE NEW 'STAR TREK' TV SERIES auf Newsweek.com ; : Weitere Besetzungen werden bekannt gegeben: Chris Obi wird den klingonischen Anführer T’Kuvma spielen, dessen Ziel darin besteht, alle klingonischen Häuser zu vereinen. Weiterhin wird Shazad Latif die Rolle des Klingonen Kol übernehmen, einen kommandierenden Offizier und Protegé von T’Kuvma. Außerdem wird Mary Chieffo in der Rolle der Klingonin L’Rell zu sehen sein, eine Offizierin auf der Kampfstation eines klingonischen Raumschiffes.Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery - Drei Darsteller als Klingonen gecastet auf Robots-and-Dragons.deArtikel: STAR TREK: DISCOVERY Lands Three Klingon Roles auf TrekCore.com ; : Sonequa Martin-Green wird als Besetzung für die Hauptrolle der Nummer Eins bekannt gegeben.Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery - Hauptrolle besetzt auf Robots-and-Dragons.deArtikel: Star Trek: Discovery casts Walking Dead actress as star auf EntertainmentWeekly.com ; : Die erneute Verschiebung der Premiere, diesmal auf ein unbestimmtes Datum, wird bekannt gegeben. Die Produktion der Serie soll offiziell in der vierten Kalenderwoche des Jahres 2017 beginnen. Für die Rolle des Sarek wurde Schauspieler James Frain verpflichtet.Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery erneut verschoben - James Frain als Sarek verpflichtet auf Robots-and-Dragons.de ; : Drehstart von Star Trek: Discovery in Toronto.Artikel: "Und los geht's. Die Kameras laufen!" - Die Dreharbeiten zu Star Trek: Discovery haben begonnen auf Robots-and-Dragons.de [[Datei:Star Trek Discovery Sternenflottenabzeichen.png|thumb|Das Sternenflottenabzeichen zu Star Trek: Discovery.]] ; : Das überarbeitete Logo und das neue Sternenflottenabzeichen zu Star Trek: Discovery werden auf der offiziellen Facebookseite veröffentlicht.Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery - Neue Variation des Serienlogos enthüllt auf Robots-and-Dragons.de thumb|Screenshot aus dem Promo-Teaser zum Drehstart. ; : CBS All Access veröffentlicht ein neues Promo-Video zu Star Trek: Discovery. Der knapp einminütige Clip zeigt Einblicke in die Dreharbeiten zur neuen Star-Trek-Serie und zeigt unter anderem mehrere Kulissen, eine neue Sternenflottenuniform der Technik-Abteilung, zwei Rüstungen und ein unfertiges Computermodell für ein weiteres Sternenflottenraumschiff.Artikel: Star Trek: Discovery - Neue Promo wirft einen Blick auf die Dreharbeiten auf Robots-and-Dragons.de Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links en:Star Trek: Discovery fr:Star Trek: Discovery Kategorie:DIS